Talk:List of spells
What about NONCANON spells? I know that in the Eragon HANDHELD game, there are some... uh... interesting spells. Adurna, which I could have sworn meant 'broad', is a water spell. Obviously, stuff like Combustion doesn't count, but... help? 169.229.121.94 23:43, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :By... Helzvog's Girdle, was it? (XD) It means water. I'm bringing it in. 169.229.121.94 21:18, 14 May 2007 (UTC) T'heck with it, 'Better to seek forgiveness than permission' I'm bringing over stuff from the Ancient Language article. Somebody PLEASE tell me if this is wrong. 169.229.121.94 23:53, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :I swear it's Boetk Istarli. 169.229.121.94 21:15, 14 May 2007 (UTC) In-movie, etc. Should spells also used in the books be included in the movie and games sections? by the way, it would be nice if i wasn't having a conversation w/ myself on this page! :) 169.229.121.94 03:30, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :Again, the continued conversation with myself... WHAT were the words Arya and Durza used in the movie during the introductory scene? It would be awfully nice to know. It doesn't sound like "Garjzla" or "Boetk istarli"... 169.229.121.94 05:39, 11 June 2007 (UTC) ::I think too it would be awfully nice to know. Durza appears to say something like "ra's" to create fire, but Arya spoke to fast to comprehend her words. The Clever Guy (Talk • ) 13:25, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :::What is the full spell Durza used when summoning the shadow dragon? It sounded like "Dum(?) ai draumr abr sundablaka - eka asr(?) ves(?) rakr". I am completly unsure what the question marked words mean or what they look like if they are written correctly. 18:59, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::What incantation does Durza uses exactly? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 169.229.121.94 03:30, 16 May 2007 (UTC)| 169.229.121.94 03:30, 16 May 2007 (UTC)]] (169.229.121.94 03:30, 16 May 2007 (UTC)|Talk]] ▪ 03:30, 16 May 2007 (UTC)|Contributions]] ▪ 03:30, 16 May 2007 (UTC)|Logs]]) 11:55, September 11, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. The best spells brisingr and everything else. they have to add more complex spells like to create illusions made of fire and shoot lighting in one world or shortcut like say (bris) instead of brisingr like that. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 209.237.115.63 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 02:13, April 26, 2011. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. The Potions Section In the "Potions" Section, is it saying they are used by "Wizards, Witches and Lesser Magicians" or "Wizards and Witches--lesser magicians"? Please clarify and then feel free to correct accordingly. Reisa/Risa I am fairly certain that Murtagh used "Risa" to stop Saphira from attacking him in Eldest, not "Reisa". Reisa means raise. Risa means rise. They pretty much stopped using Reisa since Eldest, so it's weird that Risa is not on the list. I do not, however, know how to add to table, so if someone would be so kind as to do it, that would be swell. Teleport spell missing Spell missing. Which is the one Brom teaches Eragon to teleport stuff, also used by Arya in the forest before being captured by the Shade; Durza, where the Eldunari intercept it and send Saphira's egg to Eragon? It is in the books.